Bitterness
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: El amor en silencio despierta los mayores deseos de posesión, y a la vez saca a la luz el lado más tierno de los amantes. La contemplación taciturna es tal vez la mayor muestra de amor.


Miró a la ventana alegremente. El invierno había llegado a la pequeña casa, ubicada en el corazón de un silencioso bosque. Los árboles cubiertos de fría plata derretida destellaban con los pálidos y débiles rayos solares.

El viento era apenas perceptible, pero tan helado que congelaba los huesos, y el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris, amenazando con una nueva nevada.

Un natural instinto la hizo girarse al gran árbol del centro del jardín, que se alzaba soberbio e imponente, con las ramas desnudas y su cuerpo cubierto por blanca nieve.

Una imagen le vino a la mente, y su sonrisa se volvió más dulce y nostálgica¡Ya casi un año!

¡Un año desde que había empezado a sentir la vida!

Un año durante el cual las noches transcurrían en un inclemente insomnio que permanecía fiel y constante, como único compañero en las horas de impenetrable soledad e inmenso silencio.

Todo eran sombras que se movían lánguidas e indistinguibles en las penumbras de la fría habitación, que parecía engullir a su residente en medio de sus sangrientas fauces de desesperación. Y a cada día, en el que se sentía morir, despertaba angustiada e impotente, suspirando por la imposible compañía. Era ese el momento en que sus delicadas manos enjugaban las lágrimas traicioneras que le acechaban incansables, como si se estuvieran encargando de que no se olvidara de la razón de su atormentado corazón. ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo!

¡Como si pudiera olvidar el día en que le entregó la vida al ser más bello de la tierra! El magno día en que su corazón se embriagó del veneno más dulce y mortífero de todos, el día en que su alma bebió de la mortal poción con sabor a miel y ambrosía, dulce y delicado, e igualmente letal… el día en que entregó su libertad por un sueño.

Podía recordar la tarde en la que todo aquello comenzó:

Dulce y húmeda la primavera se respiraba en el aire, al tiempo que acariciaba la cara con sus rosadas y templadas manos.

Él salió a respirar al jardín, y se recargó tranquilamente contra el fuerte árbol que apenas estaba recuperando sus tiernas hojas verdes, después del crudo invierno que se las arrebató. Mas ése es el ciclo de la vida, que se repetirá sin fin hasta que el mundo se cubra de llamas y el cielo límpido se tiña de sangre inocente.

El joven cerró sus ojos, aspirando apenas la primaveral fertilidad, el sol besaba sus mejillas y su cuerpo, bañándolo en un resplandor de luz y calor que se colaba entre las suaves hebras de su cabeza.

Era para ella una imagen hermosa, ahí, recostado, en medio del jardín, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los cabellos cayéndole delicadamente a ambos lados del rostro, los labios encendidos y la respiración pausada, los ojos cerrados en calma inalterable. Extasiante. Apasionante. Único.

Desde aquel inolvidable día de primavera, aún con el dulce olor de la tierra fértil y la sensación del templado viento en la faz, supo que estaba enamorada, y que lo estaría siempre.

Estaría siempre enamorada de aquél angelical ser de sonrisa resplandeciente y mirada triste. Y esa será su mayor bendición, sería su mayor motivo, su fuerza, su voz y su luz.

Al menos, eso se suponía que _debería_ ser. Sin embargo, no lo fue. Aquel amor incondicional fue su mayor amargura y tortura, su peor asesino y dolor, fue un cariño salpicado por la indiferencia y la amabilidad. Fue siempre un amor no correspondido.

Y ella, mirando al mismo ser angelical dormir plácidamente, con la boca entreabierta, los cabellos cayéndole descuidada y encantadoramente sobre la cara, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, los ojos suavemente cerrados, y en su cara la misma expresión de paz, como aquél imborrable día de primavera, se quedó inmóvil y muda, embelesada al contemplar al objeto de sus mayores e inocentes deseos tan quieto e incitante.

Estiró su mano y, delicadamente, acomodó los mechones de cabello que cubrían la tranquila expresión.

Acarició su suave mejilla, y contempló cada una de las facciones, de una belleza tan irreal que resultaba absurda.

Amaba cada rasgo de su cara, cada sonrisa y cada cabello, amaba su forma de comer y caminar, amaba escuchar su propio nombre en los sacros labios, amaba la graciosa forma de fruncir el entrecejo, y amaba más que nada la tan buscada paz que se reflejaba en la expresión.

Sabía también que siempre lo había amado, y que siempre le amaría. Y no podría ser de otra forma, no quería que fuera de otra forma.

No quería que fuera de otra forma porque en sus locos desvaríos de amor eterno había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también las mayores torturas. En ese momento, una expresión de dolor se formó en los ojos de mar al recordar con profunda melancolía que él no le amaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca lo haría.

Fue entonces cuando de sus profundas esmeraldas comenzaron a correr ríos salados de amargura, que dejaban en las intactas mejillas su húmeda huella, ríos venidos de la tristeza, y dirigidos al corazón, ríos de entendimiento, y de abnegada resignación.

Entonces, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo miró de nuevo, él seguía allí, tranquilo e inalterable, inocente e inconsciente. Más hermoso que nunca, ahora ya más hombre, más maduro, más bello, mucho más dolorosamente seductor.

Para la morena él era perfecto, intocable e imposible. Un amor platónico que ocuparía por la eternidad el espacio más puro de su corazón de niña. Un verdadero Príncipe, como muchas otras solían llamarlo. Pero ninguna de ellas lo amaban como ella lo hacía, ninguna habían tenido el privilegio de vivir junto a él y disfrutar cada minuto a su lado, ninguna lo había visto dormir tan tranquilamente como ahora, desplegando por completo su encanto y seducción. Ninguna había visto correr de sus ojos las sacrílegas lágrimas que eran el mejor testimonio del atormentado corazón. Ninguna había visto los ojos con la agitada y violenta tormenta de su furia desatada. Ninguna había podido acariciar su blanca e intacta piel como ahora lo hacía ella, ninguna había visto su sonrisa más sincera, ni escuchado su nombre pronunciado con tanta dulzura en los benditos labios. Ninguna jamás. Y, si cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que habrían caído irremediablemente bajo el hechizo más potente y hermoso, bajo el hechizo del amor.

-La nieve cae y todo se cubre de plata… ojalá despertaras para que lo viésemos juntos. Yuki, dime¿Es un pecado amarte¿Es un pecado desear a un ser como tú¿Es un pecado amar a un ángel¿Dios me castigará por esto?...- Mas no hubo respuesta de parte del inconsciente joven.

- ¿Será que estoy maldita? No, no puedo estarlo, porque alguien de tu pureza no podría estar entonces a mi lado… tampoco se me puede castigar, a nadie se le puede culpar por enamorarse de un ser tan magnífico como tú¿Verdad?-Parpadeó suavemente, contemplando con la más dulce devoción la delicada figura.

-Eres mi pequeño ratoncito de nieve, mío, por siempre mío. No puedes ser de nadie más, porque nadie más te amará nunca como te estoy amando yo, porque nadie nunca te ha visto con mis ojos. Muchas otras pueden verte, pero nadie como yo, muchas otras podrán amarte, pero con esta locura y pasión con la que yo te amo, ninguna lo hará. Yo te amo con toda el alma y la sangre, con la fuerza de las tormentas y el calor del sol. Siempre serás mío, y algún día te lo diré.

Y se inclinó lentamente, aspirando la suave y rítmica respiración de su amado, dejándole en los labios el único beso que le daría en su vida.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
